Report 1315
Report #1315 Skillset: Wildarrane Skill: BlueMoon Org: Spiritsingers Status: Completed Feb 2015 Furies' Decision: Approved for Sol. 1 Problem: Given the statement by Ieptix that FOCUS mind|spirit are going the way of the dodo bird (or at least their current incarnations are) and the suggestion by Ieptix that BlueMoon should be looked at, that's exactly the purpose of this report. BlueMoon is a low stanza (stanzas 1-3) song. As it currently stands, BlueMoon recover their balance for focusing body/mind/spirit at "a much slower rate". Spiritsingers have two main kill methods from WildArrane: damage and their deathsong, Bardoon. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Sipping malus to health, mana, and ego (as in, the amount recovered from sipping). Moderate malus at worst, nothing extreme. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Sipping malus for balance/recovery time for all sipping (health, mana, ego, lucidityslush, et cetera). Minor to moderate malus at worst, nothing extreme. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Sipping malus to health, mana, and ego (minor), and sipping malus for balance/recovery time for all sipping (minor). Player Comments: ---on 1/28 @ 06:13 writes: Sol #1 - can already be worked into existing race sip maluses, less work for coders(probably). Ironically makes viscanti stronger against spiritsingers since the max malus is L3 and this will probably be a L2 penalty - how can I not approve. ---on 1/28 @ 06:26 writes: Solution #1, it seems it would work more effectively from the information I can glean from this. ---on 1/28 @ 14:53 writes: Chances are sol 1 would probably work better. That said, we also have no idea what will be happening with racial maluses/bonuses when the overhaul hits races either. Solution 2 seems a bit too strong if it's going to affect a curing balance as well as a vitals balance, same deal with solution 3 really. ---on 1/28 @ 16:29 writes: I like sol. 1 best. Also, @Marcella, the effect will likely be cumulative for viscanti. I think Selenity means that sol. 1 will make you heal less from the potions, and sol. 2 is slowing down potion balance, while sol. 3 is a mix of the two. ---on 1/28 @ 21:15 writes: @Marcella, Maligorn is 100% correct in what I meant. Poor wording on my part. ---on 1/29 @ 19:29 writes: Sol. 1 looks like the best option. ---on 1/30 @ 05:54 writes: Just keep in mind that with the new pimped out paranoia that this will likely be hitting you and your allies at some point. From that aspect, periodic effects are less likely to cause problems than a sustained malus. Solution 1 is fine though but it should be small. It is a low stanza power and is being shifted to a much more heavily used curative. ---on 1/30 @ 22:48 writes: I'd like some hard numbers on how long the focus balance increase is as well as proposed sip malus. I'm echoing Llandros concerns that switching from focus to health is a significant buff for a low stanza song. ---on 1/31 @ 01:00 writes: @ Mali/Selenity, Viscanti already heal less from potions, that's what a sip penalty is, isn't it? ---on 1/31 @ 06:34 writes: I like solution three honestly, but I think solution 1 would be more in line rather ---on 1/31 @ 08:49 writes: Not sure that losing the ability to passively lengthen focus balance justifies gaining the ability to passively lengthen sip balance. If you run out of health, you mechanically die. Mental afflictions alone won't mechanically kill you. If you absolutely want something that interferes with sipping, here's my suggested solution: Make a bluemoon tic give the cloudberrytea effect on enemies who hear it. 30s cooldown before it can be re-applied to the same person, so it only applies once every so often instead of passively, every sip. Either 30s or 20s, depending on how strong cloudberrytea is. (I'm not sure if it does a full block, or just lowers effectiveness.) ---on 1/31 @ 15:24 writes: Cloudberry tea does a little bit of health damage and a teensy stun each time you sip from frosted vials. It's actually a drawback because it also gives stun immunity for a short while, which can accidentally screw with other setups (compare .5 s stun with 5 spirit CairnLargo stun). ---on 2/13 @ 10:10 writes: I prefer Lerad's suggestion. If it does get changed to apply the cloudberry tea effect, that brief stun immunity can be worked around by changing Blue Moon to show a line to the Spiritsinger when it procs. The bard can then just highlight the line and use Cairn Largo a few seconds after it procs, taking into consideration the short stun immunity window.